While at Camp
by franklinzhang
Summary: While Percy was gone. Story threw Travis Stolls's eyes.


All rights to Rick Riordan. And it's my first story. I know it's crap. Just a

little one-shot between The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune when Percy was

gone. Threw Travis Stoll's eyes.

" Where do you think Percy is?"

Travis heard his brother Connor ask that question at least a million times. To

be honest, Travis didn't have the slightest idea where Percy was. He just

disappeared out of nowhere. Travis knew Percy wouldn't run away or anything

stupid like that. It's Percy Jackson for crying out loud. He wouldn't do

something like that. Right?

Travis looked at his brother. They were sitting in the mess hall at lunch with

their cabin mates. It's been at least two months since Percy's disappeared, and

Travis could almost feel tension and worry-ness in the area. He cleared his

throat and stared down at his plate.

" Connor, I thought we already had this conversation. I don't know. Jason says

he's at some Roman camp... But I just don't buy it. Sorry bro. He could be

anywhere."

Connor rolled his eyes. " Thanks for the straight answer. But... I don't know.

It feels weird. Percy's. disappeared. One of the best campers, and nobody but

Annabeth is looking for him. I feel like we should do something."

Travis wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell his brother that they should go

looking for Percy. That without Percy, Camp-Half-Blood would be nothing. But

something held him back. He didn't want to go looking for Percy. But he did. If

he and his brother left camp, Travis was sure they would get attacked by

monsters like crazy. On top of that, they might not even find Percy. Like Jason

said, Percy could have amnesia. Travis couldn't risk something like that.

" You could look for Percy if you want Connor. But I doubt you'd even find him."

Connor opened his mouth, no doubt about to yell at his brother for being an

inconsiderate moron, but suddenly there was a tap on Travis's shoulders. He

looked behind him to see Jason standing there.

Jason Grace. Travis thought Jason was a good enough guy, but did he really know

anything about Percy's disappearance? Jason talks about the "roman camp" all the

time like it's the most wonderful place ever. How could anyone trust this guy if

he just appeared out of nowhere saying one of the best campers disappeared?

" Hi Travis, Connor. Were having a senate- I mean a meeting at the big house in

fifteen minutes."

Travis saw how Jason stumbled on his words, but he just nodded his head. There

wasn't any sense pointing out what Jason had almost said.

" We'll be there." Connor said. " Hey, any news on Percy?"

Jason stood there a little uncomfortable. Travis knew the guy could care less

about Percy. He just wanted to get back to his "roman camp."

" Um, no." Jason managed. " But we'll find him."

Was there any doubt in his voice? Surprisingly, no. Travis stared at Jason for a

little longer. Maybe he could catch him off guard.

" How can you be sure?"

Jason shrugged. " I don't know. But I do know that Hera definitely stole Percy's

memories and put him in the Roman Camp. I'm sure of it. Now, I guess i'll see

you guys in fifteen minutes?"

And with that he was gone. Travis looked at his brother, but he was also gone.

Travis grumbled how great his brother was and sauntered off from his table.

The meeting for the senior councilors was as boring as ever. The only ones

whoever talked at these things was Annabeth and Chiron. Of course, now Jason

talked too. But it was all the same that it used to be. They talked, Travis

agreed with them by nodding his head, and he prayed to the gods that it would be

over as soon as possible.

" Travis, are you paying attention?"

It was Annabeth. Travis must have dazed off and not had bothered to listen

again. With Annabeth's glare, Travis nodded his head as usual.

" Good." Annabeth looked at Jason. " So, you said you remember something from

your past? Do you remember what it was?"

Jason squirmed in his chair silently. He nervously glanced at Piper, like he was

afraid of what he was going to say in front of her.

Jason cleared his throat and looked away from Piper. " Yeah. At the Roman camp,

there were two leaders. They were called praetors. Apparently, I was one of

them, but only for awhile."

" What do you mean only for awhile?" Travis asked.

People seemed to be surprised. Travis rarely participated in council meetings.

So him asking a fair question, raised some eyebrows and shocked faces.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Travis. " I'm pretty sure that I started out being a

praetor in September, or around that time of the year. And than I disappeared.

So yeah, I didn't get much practice at it."

Clarisse la Rue laughed out loud. " That sucks that you were the leader of a

camp for like, two months. So there were no adults."

Jason shrugged. " I can't remember exactly. I remember older demigods, but thats

it."

" Older demigods?" Annabeth suddenly said. She tapped her fingers nervously on

the ping pong table. " That doesn't make any sense. Chiron, I thought demigods

didn't survive after their teen years."

" They don't Annabeth." Chiron said mildly. " But on other terms, some demigods,

demigods like Jason, can survive past their teen years."

Nobody said anything. Travis was anxious enough as it was. Surviving past your

teen years? That seemed like an impossible dream. Travis wanted to say something

positive, but his tongue stopped him. Annabeth stood up and glared at Chiron.

" I think were done her." She said. " Right Chiron."

Chiron sighed wistfully, but nodded his head. " Yes Annabeth. Meeting

adjourned."


End file.
